BUDDY
by LightMoonDT
Summary: Destiny make them separate but he try & find the way to meet his buddy again.


Hello friends, myself lightmoon. Iam here with my small try.  
Iam new here so expect support from your side. I hope your support encourage me.

.Now move to the story-

He was feeling that no energy left in his body. He was looking at the glass door from where he could see his buddy...his bro...  
Who was looking tense & scared & try to control over his emotions.

He really want to go & hug his buddy to protect him from that pain & fear from which his buddy was suffering .  
He knew now he couldn't do anything.  
He had to see his buddy in this pain.  
He was crying silently felt so much pitty on himself , a cop..a super cop was unable to do anything to save his reason of life...his buddy..his bro & his caring team from this pain this loneliness.  
Suddenly he feels difficulty in breathing , he try to cop up but his all efforts going in vain.  
Instrument attached from his body starts making sound...  
Nurse rushed outside & shouting for doctor. People who standing outside of the room ,suddenly became attentive & scared..  
Doctor rushed inside & start his work.  
His buddy became more restless with passing each & every second & these few minutes seems to be a long & endless period for him. He was impatiently waiting for any hope .

Doctor come outside & said...  
Doctor- Sir aap log unse mil ligye.(take a pause & said with down head)  
He has not much time...  
Suddenly they all felt their all efforts, all hopes was dead. They were not able to believe that what they heard was true or they were just watching a bad dream.  
ACP Sir & all his team moved inside with fear.. ...They didn't want to see their deary officer in such bad state & they were not ready to believe ,this meeting would be their last meeting with their lovely person.  
ACP SIR sat on his bed & slowly caressing his hair.  
ACP SIR(ask lovingly) -Kaisa hai mera beta ? (Person smiles ) ACP Pradyuman really want to control over his emotions but suddenly outbrust, his close friend came near to him & try to console him.  
His team mates had tears in their eyes & they were really feel helpless & scared ...just thinking what destiny going to show them & how they would deal that painfull condition.

Lying person looks towards his buddy.. his bro... his reason of life..

Abhijeet- Dayaaa...  
Daya move towards him with baby steps & hold his hand.

Daya(crying)-Abhi...ye..ye theek nahi hai yaar... tumne kaha tha hamesha mera saath doge...mai...mai...to tumahra pyara chota bhai hu na to phir tun mujhe akale chodkar kaise jaa sakte ho... tum mujhe cheat nahi ker sakte..hai na...(he was crying with voice)  
Abhijeet- Daya...me ..mei ...tere...s..sa...sath ..hu (taking long breath) tu to mera pyara bhai hai na ...a...ab...ab nahi...ro...royega ...na...bol..  
aa...apna..s..sir .. ka...team...ka...kh.. kh...khyaal rekhega...hai...na...Da...Daya..bol...va...vada..ker mujh...mujhse... Dayaaa plz...vaada ..ker...  
Daya resting his head on his bro's chest & speak with crying...  
Daya- mai sab karunga Abhi...  
Sab kuch ...bus tum mere saath rehna.  
Mai tumahre bina...kaise Abhi...  
Bahut mushkil...hai yaar...bahut..mushkil.

Freedy look towards his Abhijeet sir & felt something wrong, something bad coming towards them.  
Freedy- Abhi...Abhijeet sir...  
But to reply coming from his Abhijeet sir. Freedy start crying loudly.

Suuddenly Daya felt there is no movement in his buddy's body.  
He look towards his bro who was sleeping with a painful smile on his lips.  
All felt time got stopped.  
Daya touch Abhi's wet eyes & suddenly realise something & then shouting..  
Daya-ABHIIIIIIIIII...  
No one had courage to console that injured soul. Everywhere just pain & tears...now

AFTER THREE MONTH...

A person was sitting beside a person & said - yar pradyuman kab tak aisa chalega.. yaar tumne Daya se vaada kiya tha k apna khyal rekhoge.  
Per yaar tumne to ...  
Khair leave it...chalo ready ho jao bahar walk per chalte hai..Tumahre health ke liye acha hai.  
Pradyuman- nahi yaar men nahi hai.  
Or vaise bhi ab to bus asli skoon mer ker hi milega.  
Dr salunke -bakwass band ker yaar.  
Kise se kiye vaade ke liye he sahi per apna khyal to rakho..  
Pradyuman(pain with anger)-vaada...usne nibhaya vaada..khud to apne bhai ke pass chala gaya aur mujhse vvada leker gaya. Jab jaunga na uper to ache se khabar lunga dono ki. .  
smiled sadly & think what should be the name of this realation...

Daya also died in an encounter with the same gang who killed Abhijeet but before going to arms of death he completed his buddy's work, which was destroy that gang. !

True relations never depends on blood,  
In True relation we are connected With our hearts.

Friends this story is a tribute for those Six brave soldiers , who gave their lifes in terrorist attack in Pathancoat.  
I salute them.

So friends, now time to say bye but I hope we will meet soon in my next long story. Acctualy lam planning to write a long duo story & my plot is little different or you can say horror.  
But its depends on you, if you all will support me than l will post it soon.

Now goodbye friends & don't forget to review. It will take not much time but your reviews really gives a satisfaction to the writer that his/her effort not going to waste.  
STAY HAPPY.


End file.
